THE OTHER
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Ali Sohapi life turned upside down when she finds out her family aren't her real family. Her nightmare becomes worst when here family get an unexpected visitors who happen to know who she is? Will they make her life better? Who are they? CONTAINS ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I can't belive that she would do that to me. How can you bring your child up and not tell her she's even yours. All the bad memories. The nightmare I have lived since Jake died. Me. Would you like to know who I am? My name is Alice Sohapi or that's wha I thought. I don't know who my family are. Did they even want me. I have light brown hair and bright blue eyes. I have a thin petite figure which is covered with baggy clothes to hide the nightmare that MONSTER is making me live.

I hate my life. Now i know why Beth never believe me when I told her about the nightmare Daniel was making me live.

The day that I had found out was when we had unexpected vistors. The koffin Family. Ike, Addley and Johnny. It was Daniels birthday and he had a few friends over. I walked up the stairs and found them in the front room. What was happening behind the closed doors was my probelm and now it was going to be thiers. My body was shaking as I walked into the front room and saw all three of them.

I saw a tall guy with army trousers on and a grey jumper and army boots. His eyes met my and he grabbed on to me. I went to scream, all of a sudden a taller figure with a goatie and brown hair stood in front of me. I looked into his eyes. My mum on the floor looking shocked. He grabbed my face and looked at me. Who was this guy?

'Alice?' He questioned. How the hell did he know my name.

"Ali. It's Ali." I corrected. He looked at me and could see the confusion in my face. He passed me to Adddley I think his name was, and told me to sit. Addley then pulled me down on top of him. I was so scared that they would hurt me think the monster did. All I wanted to do was get up and run. His arms tighten around my waist. I could feel my body shaking an the tears falling down my face, there was no way out.

I could feel his eyes looking down at me. I dared myself to look up and met his eyes but I couldn't move. I watched as Beth went downstairs and that bloke was stood at the top waiting.

"Hey Ike what do we do with the girl?" Addley said.

I watched as Ike looked at me. My heart beating louder than before. My body shaking.

"Ali come over here." Ike said. I couldn't move. What if he wanted me over there to hurt me. I was so frighten.

"Come on. Sweetheart. I won't hurt you." Ike said. Tears rolled down my face.

"Come on." Addley said as I felt him lift me up with him and walked over to Ike. Ike looked down at me. Addley was stood behind me.

"Listen Sweetheart. The reason I Know your name... Is because. I'm your father. I've been getting pictures from Beth but she never knew it was me. I'm gonna take care of you now ok." He said. I can't belive what he just told me.

Would he really take care of me?

**Please review :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the character's from Mother's day, If i did i would be over the moon to own the three brothers. The only character i own is Ali Sohapi/ Koffin**.

Chapter Two

"No. No. You wasn't there. You left me. It's all your fault." I said as I backed away from him. I could here Beth and George coming back up the stairs.

"Sweet heart. I can make it up to you. I can be here for you now. I thought you'd be happier here. Than you was with me. I'm sorry sweetheart." He said. I heard Beth and George get to the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry" I heard her say. Ike went to go for George and George hit him and ran. Just then Addley stood in front of them, gun up and in George's face

"What the fuck is going on?" He said. George began to help the man on the sofa I think his name was Johnny. Just then I saw Julie come upstairs and Addley began to chase her back down them. He fell down the stairs and nearly shot Ike in the process. I heard him shouting at everyone to get down and then saying ' where's legs?'. Ike walked over to me and told me to get downstairs. I walked down the stairs after Beth, my arms around me body, I couldn't stop shaking. My heart was beating so fast. I was so scared. Ike came down after me. I looked up at him and he told me to get on the floor.

"Why? I thought you said you were going to make it up to me?" I asked loud enough for just him to hear.

"I will. I just don't want everyone knowing." He replied. I looked round at him to see if he was serious. Was I not good enough? Is that why he didn't want me around before.

"Well I'm sorry for being such an embarrassment to you." I said

"No. Look just wait til mama gets here and I'll tell everyone." He said. I walked away from him and got on the floor. I was so stupid thinking that he'd take me away from all the trouble that I was in. I'd have a better life with them. But he'd already let me down once. I should have known that he would have done it again.

"Fucking control yourself, Mama's coming." I heard Ike say before he walked back upstairs and Addley began to watch over us. He kept on looking at me. He told everyone to keep their faces down on the ground. I looked up at him now and then. That's when his eyes catch mine. He grabbed me by my hair and held me against the wall.

"What the fuck did I just say?" He asked. I was so sick of waiting for everyone.

"I'm ... Sorry ... Uncle... Addley." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I looked straight at Beth. Her face was shocked. Addley held the gun to my head and now the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry. Please. No. Don't. Not again." I said, I saw Addley face change. He lowered the gun and began to whip the tears off my face. He pulled me towards him and held on to me.

"Shh. Princess. No-one's gonna hurt you. I promise you. Never again." He said. He held his grip tighter on to me and I whimpered in pain. I could see his eyes look down at me.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked. I shook my head and look away. I felt his hands go to the edge of my top. I shook my head as more tears leaked.

"No." I said weakly.

Addley lifted my top up. He could see all the scars and the bruises that Daniel, that monster had created. My pale skin was covered in black and blue bruises. I turned my head to the side. I was embarrassed of what they had just seen. I looked straight at Beth. Her face was normal and relaxed like she knew the monster was doing that to me. Addley slowly stuck my top back down. I could feel the warm tears still running down my face as he pulled me back into his arms. He held me close but not tight. I held onto his t-shirt as I cried on him. He brought me over to the sofa and told me to sit there. I sat down as he went to leave, I attempted to grab hold of his top. he looked down at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't leave me." I said. He crouched down in front of me.

"Listen. I'm just gonna be over there. Ok. I'm not gonna leave you." He said. I nodded at him and watched as he when back over to them. I heard him talking to Dave.

"Hey you? Come here." Addley said.

"Come here. Get your fucking ass over here. Don't you fucking move. What you got there?"

"Nothing." Dave said

"Got a little hair hat? Little piece huh?" I saw as he was poking at the front of Dave's hair and then he grabbed hold of it.

"You sit still. Don't you fucking move. Get the fuck off." He pulled the front of Dave's hair off and had it in his hands.

"I fucking... You all didn't know did you? I fucking knew it. You got that William Shatner rug, don't you?" He said as he looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help it I grinned back at him, I felt happy, that was my Uncle I knew he'd protect me. I didn't really listen to much until Addley was by the Clock.

"Yo! Hey look at me. See? Dancing hair." He said.

"We know that you're in charge. I don't understand why you think you need to prove it to us. " Beth said.

Ike came down the stairs.

"Don't Dr Phil me. I ain't here for you to understand." He said.

"Addley." Ike said.

"What?" Addley replied.

"Mother's here. She not going to be happy."

"Ike What you gonna tell her? What you gonna tell her Ike?" He asked. Ike didn't answer because he went back upstairs to answer the door. I got up and walk over to Addley. He looked down at me and pulled me to his side and held me close. He could feel my body shaking. I was so scared and nervous.

"Shh. It's going to be ok." He said in my ear. I stood by the pool table. A few minutes later I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw a middle ages women who was short. She wore a knee-length skirt, flat shoes, a shirt and a cardigan. This must be mama. She told everyone to get off the floor and sit on the sofa. I watched as her eyes looked at Addley and me. My breathing was getting worse.

"What's your name?" She asked me. I looked at Addley and he nodded at me.

"Ali." I said.

**Please review. I love this film so much I had to write more. Tell me what you think. was it Good? or was it Bad? if so what can i do better.**

**Charli xx**


End file.
